Love the Sky
by BlueStar913
Summary: Skyler is a girl who comes to Harvest island to start a new life. Now years later she has accoplished that and everything seems perfect even her best friend tells her he's staying on the island for good. Then new people come to live on the island. There friendships will be disrupted, all the island's secrets will be revealed, and will Skylers old life come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

Harvest Moon:

Love The Sky

_Skyler and her mother lived alone and with all the money her mother had the women never used any of it. She was Skyler's idol, role model, best friend, and she always looked up to her. She was Skyler's whole world. Then she died. Her father took advantage and, because he need a successor to his business, he tried to take the girl back. When Skyler refused she made a deal to give all her mothers money over to him as long as he left her alone. She took a boat to a far away island and never looked back._

Chapter one

Spring 1

Skyler pulls her coat tighter to her skin for the crisp wired cold still lingers in the air. A big black fluffy dog follows behind her shaking snowflakes off as he walks. She turns around to face the dog.

"Sweetheart, I told you to stay home it's too cold for you out here," Skyler laughed.

"Hope you not talking to me," smiled a pale boy with light pink hair. His breath was faintly visible when he spoke. She turned back around to face the boy.

"Elliot!" she yells happily and runs up to give him a hug. He hugs her back awkwardly and pats her back. She shakes him back and forth before releasing him. The huge dog jumps up on him paws on his shoulders almost knocking him over.

"Jessie, come on now no jumping," Skyler giggled.

"No it's fine," he sighed petting her head and trying to keep her from licking his face, "she's my favorite dog."

"yeah I remember when you told me," she remarked.

"Hey look who's home," spoke a girl in the distance almost identical in looks to Elliot.

"Natalie! Yeah I dropped by for our first day of spring dinner. What's Felicia cooking up this time?" Skyler said walking up the the girl and treading through the remaining snow.

"Don't know its a surprise like every year," Natalie shrugged. Jessie runs up to Natalie immediately jumping on her and licking her face. "Gosh girl," She laughed, "I can't breath!"

"Anything I can help with?" Skyler looks over a Elliot for an answer.

"Yeah sure. We got a new ship of bird and pet food that needs to get taken down to Mirabelle's wanna help?" He responds.

"Sure sounds great. Hey, keep an eye on the dog, Natalie," She smiles as follows Elliot to the house. The crunch beneath the feet is dying down as they get farther up the grass and finally reach the gravel pathway.

"Here it is," he informed as he pointed to the cardboard boxes neatly staked on the porch, "I'll take these," he picks up four boxes,"you take the rest." she grabs the remaining three boxes and follows him to the animal supply shop.

"Nice job that's a heavy lift," Skyler points out.

"You don't have to complement me every time I carry something over five pounds. I'm not seven anymore," he retorts.

"It was meant as a complement," she reminds him. He just snorts, no flattered. They reach the barn like shop and leave the boxes in front of the door. Elliot hangs back for a second. He notices no one is coming and follows slowly behind Skyler, disappointed.

"You gonna wait for Julia ever time," Skyler giggles.

"Oh shut up," he replies playfully. Skyler could picture the beautiful girl with her long blond hair curling down her back that she grew up with. She under stood why the boy would like her so much as her kindness glowed. As she snapped back to reality she started to here another voice in the distance.

"Grandpa's home!". Skyler shouts and starts to run towards the house. Elliot just laughed knowing exactly who she was talking about. Skyler spots Taro a short old man and raps her arms around him, picks him up, and spins around twice.

"Ahhh! Skyler! I missed you too, Now put me down!" he yells trying to keep himself from getting dizzy.

"It's been so long!" she remarks as she sets the old man down.

"Its only been around a week," he laughs.

"Yeah so. Goodness I couldn't hardly walk to my barn, the snow storms were so bad, let alone walk here," Skyler sighed.

"Oh speaking of your farm how are you animals doing Skyler," Natalie questioned putting her self in conversation.

"Great—" she tries to continue but is cut off before she can.

"Sky!" A young boy and girl yell in unison behind them. Skyler turns to face a dark haired Asian boy and an even shorter curly pink haired girl running up and hugging her.

"Charlie, Popari I missed you guys," she smiled picking up both children. One securely raped in left arm and the other one in the right.

"We missed you to!" Popari speaks excitedly, "Dad told me that you might have been gone for longer in the snow storms started to drag through winter."

"Yeah! We go here perfect timing to we were just coming for the dinner but we got to see you too!" Charlie smiled real big. Skyler laughs loudly facing her head up to the sky.

"So how are you too doing," Skyler finally says when she stops laughing.

"Great!" they reply at the same time.

"Well that awesome," she acknowledges.

"When are we going to eat," Popari asks.

"Don't know," She shrugs, "Natalie you know?"

"Soon I think," she answers, "Well when everyone gets here I suppose."

"When we get here!". Yells a blond haired boy in the distance a younger girl at his side.

"Mark, Chelsea glad you could make it," Elliot shouts back. They start to walk closer to the group.

"Nothing was gonna stop us were starving!" Mark joked. Skyler laughs hard again along with the two kids.

"Winter is always the hardest," Chelsea reminds.

"Seriously!" Skyler, Charlie, and Popari all say in unison.

"Ahhh Sky. Been a wile," Came a voice of a best friend. Skyler turned around so quickly she almost lost balance. She scrambled to stay standing and then set the kids down. She immediately looked back up at the white blond haired boy. His eyes as blue as the ocean and he looked so happy to see his friend.

"Will!" She screamed and run up to him throwing her arms around him, "I thought you wouldn't be back till next year!" He began to look troubled and than shook off the look to put his smile back on.

"I'm persuasive," he released her and his face lit up, "and guess what!"

"What! What! What!" Skyler's face lights up as well.

"I'm staying for good now," Will's almost yells trying to contain his excitement. Her face is in pure disbelief and shock. Out off all the years of her being here he always came and went sometime for almost half a year he would leave. This time it was going to be almost a year and a half. But now she would never have to have another sad good bye or hear he left from another person he would stay her most trusted secret keeper, helper, and best friend forever. She started laughing so hard she had to grab her stomach. "Someones excited," Will laughed obviously amused. Skyler turns over to Mirabelle and Julia talking to Natalie and Elliot. She turned a little more over and noticed Popari's brother Rick, dad Basil and his wife Lilia and Charlie's dad, Chen. Even Karen and Denny came this time. They were all ready to eat.

Felicia walked out the door with Pierre following closely behind her. "Dinners ready," She informs and proceeds to walk back inside. Pierre holds open the door for all of them. Everyone migrates begins inside the house.

"What a gentlemen," Natalie remarks to Pierre. He smiles and bows adding a gestures for her to walk in at the end of the bow.

"Hey," Denny called to Skyler making her turn her head to face him. His dark skin and short curly dark hair make him smile so bright and inviting. He has a bird on his shoulders, "how's it going?"

"Great the snow storm killed all of the remaining plants but all of the animal are fine," Skyler answers.

"Well at least everything else is ok," he remind her.

"Yeah, Hows fishing?" She questioned as they walked through the door way and got seated next to Denny.

"Can't really fish in the cold its too hard but since no one has been fishing there are probably a lot of fish out so tomorrow I'll have a good hall," he smiled.

"Always been optimistic," Skyler laughs. Final food is being passed around to everyone. Vegetable soup. When Pierre and, or Felicia makes it its always amazing. One great dinner to start of the new year.

End of Chapter

Author Note: Ok so it wasn't that great but I'm getting there. Try to help me by giving constructive comments. Try to tell me about grammer or spelling mistakes only if I used them twice. Keep in mind that in diolge I will have grammer mistakes because people talk that way. I will post the 2nd chapter next week. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Spring 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! Skyler's alarm clock rings waking her up instantly. She throws herself out of bed and gets ready for work. After changing she goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She flips he long white blond hair out of her face and starts down stairs. Jessie finally gets up, yawns, stretches, and proceeds to follow Skyler down the stairs. Then two other dogs follow after her. One is a massive male sheep dog and the other is a very small beagle no bigger that 15 pounds. Skyler pulls some eggs out of the refrigerator and cracks them open putting them in a bowl. She putts a pot on the stove and sets the temperature to low. She begins to whisk the eggs with a fork. The Beagle spins around in circles repeatedly. When he notices its attracting no attention he sits down and whimpers.

"Gosh Kai if you just wait one second I will feed you," she snaps. She dumps the beaten eggs on the pan and they sizzle as there being pored. then she rushes over to pick up the tree dog dishes and pulls out a premade mix of meat, carrots, and rice all mixed together and dumps it in all three bowls. She places them on the floor and each dog goes to the exact bowl for them. They all scarf down there food as Skyler starts to stir her eggs around until they are thoroughly cooked. She puts all the eggs on a plate and putts the pan in the sink. Skyler takes the plate with her too the small dinner table and eats them quickly. When she finishes she grabs her coat and rushes out the door with the three dogs tailing behind her. When she gets out the door the dogs know exactly what to do. Kai and the sheep dog stand outside as guard dog wile Jessie follows Skyler into the barn to tend to her animals.

Skyler, finished in the barn, walks around back to look and see if plants were begin to grow again.

"Oh, Gosh!" she shouts as she spots damage to the back of her house. A part of it is smashed by a rock probably picked up by the snow storm. "I got to get over to Joe and Kurt they can fix this," She divides and begins to walk over to the main part of town. Jessie follows closely behind her. As she walked by the other two dogs turn to look at her. "Be back soon Hunter! Keep an eye on Kai and the house for me!" Skyler calls as she walks away. She passes by Felicia's house seeing Julia and Elliot working out front.

"Hey Skyler!" Julia greets, "What you doing around here so early?"

"There's a hole in my house," She answers bluntly, " I thought if anyone could fix it, it would be Joe and Kurt."

"Yep, best and only carpenters around," Elliot Jokes making Julia giggle.

"See ya' around," Skyler says waving and walks towards the carpenter boys place of business.

Skyler and Jessie walk into the carpenter's shop and look around for a moment. Lanna's there like always and Karen's there as well. Both girls are talking to the boys at the counter.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about it?" Karen says almost leaning over the counter waiting for an answer she wants. Kurt, obviously overwhelmed with her questions, can't even answer.

"Goodness Karen leave him alone if he had an answer he would have given it to you," came Gwen's voice as she began to walk out of the back room and up to the counter. Skyler remembered that Gwen works here as well. She doesn't do much work except for just kinda live. It's probably because she's cousins with the boys and when she needed a place to stay she liked it here. She arrogantly flipped her gorgeous blond hair that matched her eyes red-ish brown perfectly.

"Well next time try to remember something it might be another one of my cousins," Karen laughed," or someone else is" she finished as she walked away. When she turned away Gwen stuck out her tough and pulled down one of her eyelid. Skyler giggled, _who had the last laugh now._

"What were you talking about?" Skyler questioned.

"My cousins are coming in to live here. I don't know them very well. My mom only meet there mom twice since she's only a sister in law and I don't even know there names. My aunt just called and asked were a nice place to live is and they had Kurt and Joe build them a house that had to be finished yesterday. If you ask me it sounds like they're staying a wile. Well, see you around Skyler," Karen held her hand up as a good bye and walked out the door.

"I don't like her," Gwen stated as she was polishing a tool they had on display.

"You gotta be nice to the customers that walk in or else they'll never walk in again, Gwen," Joe instructed.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it," Gwen sighed. Lanna giggled a little. "What do you need Skyler?" Gwen asked trying to be formal.

"Don't worry Gwen you won't have to sweet talk me," We all laughed, "uhhh well the snow storm left a pretty good sized hole in the back wall of my house. Need it fixed before all the bugs get in my house."

"Wow well I'll ring you up over here," Gwen answered. She set down the tool and moved over to the register, "So how much lumber you got?"

"Enough," Skyler shrugged

"Ok so we'll use your lumber and how big is the hole?" Karen began to against the counter.

"About an eleven by ten," Skyler answered.

"Oh ok than," Karen tic tic ticked on the keyboard and then a receipt and handed it to her, "there you go should be done around tomorrow evening at most,"

"Thanks," she takes the paper and shoves it in her pocket. Then she walks over to Kurt and Joe but noticing Joe is obviously occupied she starts to talk to Kurt.

"Hey how's it going?" Skyler putts both her elbows down on the counter and places her head on her hands. Kurt grabs a tool and starts to polish it.

"Good, business is good because alotta people got some damages because of the snow storm and that new house. Huge profit no matter how cold it was when we were making it," He speaks in a calm, cool voice.

"Karen was asking a lot of questions, huh?" Skyler laughed a little wile asking the question.

"Too many," he rolled his eyes. Skyler burst out laughing.

"She's sways been a troublesome girl don't know how Rick puts up with it," She said shrugging.

"Seriously," Kurt laughs a little to himself.

"Did you really know anything about the new people?" She slightly tilted her head like a dog.

"One was a guy and," he paused,"There were two of them,"

"Huh, well I guess the rest is up to imagination," Skyler smiled.

"Guess so," he finished polishing the tool and put back in the display case, "wanna help out?"

"Absolutely," Skyler takes her head out of her hands and stands straight up again.

"Here," he hands her a pick axe and tool polish and a rag.

"Sweet," Skyler grabs the stuff and gets to work. They work till they finish all of the tools. Laughing all the way.

"I can't believe it! Goodness Joe and you must have been the cutest little kids ever!" Skyler could hardly contain her laughter.

"I don't really remember," Kurt replied holding in laughter. Denny bust through the door with Karen.

"There here!" Karen shouts.

"Really!" Joe and Lanna say almost in unison.

"Let's go check it out!" Skyler screams. Skyler, her friends, and Jessie runs out ready to meet there new residence.

"Wow," Lanna says as they see the ship in the distance. It was a smaller ship made of mostly wood. There were three people on the ship. One was the driver, a normal resident of the island, the second one was a boy who was leaning against the edge of the wood, the third one was a girl who was at the front of the boat eyes closed and letting the wind flow through her hair. Skyler could see herself on the same boat, riding into the shore, leaning on the edge of the boat eyes closed letting the wind flow through her hair.

"I'm so excited!" Gwen squeals hopping up and down. Karen also couldn't control herself and was obsessively fiddling with her hair. The boat moved very slowly. As it got closer the outlines of the people and the the colors became more and more visible. On the boat it was the same and as everything became more clear the girl began to wave her arms. Skyler waved her arms over head back to the girl. Eventually the boat docked and each of them walked out of the boat. The girl walked out first. Her long super curly hair was blond and faded to light brown at the tips. Her eyes were bright green and really showed up on her face. The boy followed her. He was almost a half a head taller than her and he had long straight hair that was brown and faded to blond and the tips. It was pulled back into a pony tail and his eyes were crystal blue.

"Who's Karen?" he spoke. His voice was warm and inviting.

"Me, me," Karen tried to contain excitement.

"Hello, my name is Cliff and this is my sister," he gestures out to the girl next to him waiting for her to speak. She waits a little bit and then looks at him oddly.

"You can say my name you know?" she told him.

"I thought you wanted to say your name," he answered.

"uhhh goodness," she sighed, "Names Dakota."

"I'm Lanna."

"Call me Joe."

"Gwen."

"Denny."

"I'm Joe's brother Kurt."

"And I'm Skyler. This is one of my dogs Jessie," she smiled, "Welcome to our home."

"Wow this is awesome! We get greeted right when we get here," Cliff laughs, "So any of you build our house?"

"Us," Joe says gesturing to himself and Kurt.

"Well take us there," Dakota smiles and walks up next to Joe. Lanna doesn't look pleased when they begin to walk towards the house.

"Hey Skyler wanna come with us? After we take them we can go to your house and fix the hole," Kurt suggests.

"Sure sounds good," Skyler replied. They all three then follow Joe and Dakota to the new house.

"Skyler right," Cliff says as he reaches out to shake Skyler's hand, "I love that name."

"Thanks I like your name as well," she grabs his hand back and shakes it. Cliff releases her hand and keeps walking. Kurt hasn't stopped walking like the other two and has his hands shoved in his pockets.

Dakota starts talking, "Any good jobs around here?"

"Well I'm a farmer," Skyler shrugs, "and I'm sure maybe Cliff could work a little at Kurt and Joe's place a business."

"Don't know. He could but it's really hard," Kurt answers almost instantly.

"Nah that's ok I'm not the builder type," Cliff sighs

"Well that's ok there are lots of things the two of you could do other than farm and build," Joe reassures.

"Well that's good," Dakota laughs, " maybe I'll be a waitress. If you got that stuff around here,"

"Yeah Carl owns a cafe. I'm sure he'd let you work there," Skyler informs.

"Don't know what I'll do," Cliff shrugs.

"Are your mom and dad coming," Joe asked.

"No They both passed away. We're solo on this one. You don't have to worry though the passed is history we're here to start a new life," Cliff smiled. Skyler remember saying almost the same thing 'don't worry the rest is history.'

"Yep that's right that's why I need a job," Dakota said trying to sound positive. Finally the house was close in sight.

"Whelp, here we are," Joe gestures to the house, "If you ever need anything Kurt and I's shop is just down that way. See ya around!"

"Bye!" Dakota replied wile waving him good bye. He made a small wave back, turned around, and walked away.

"Well I guess I should be fixen up that hole right around now," Kurt reminded.

"Oh yeah well, see you soon!" Skyler turned to the siblings and began to walk back to the house with Kurt.

"You too!" Answered Cliff. Kurt and Skyler started walking towards the farm.

"What do you think of the new people," Skyler questioned.

"Good, yeah," Kurt said.

"Yeah I like 'em" She smiles. Julia walks out of Mirabelle's shop holding a bag of animal food. Vaughn follows her out holding a bunch more bags.

"Oh hey Skyler," Julia greeted. Vaughn just acknowledged them with a small half nod.

"Hey!" Skyler puts on a huge smile and waves. Kurt smiles and waves, as well, less enthusiastically. They all turn away from each other and keep walking.

"You sure you don't want me to carry more?" Julia asked sounding worried for him.

"I got it. It's ok," Vaughn answered clearly not worried. Skyler had a hard time hearing them after that. Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets and started looking around.

"I noticed Lanna around a lot," Skyler observed.

"Yeah she says she's window shopping but she's already 'window shopped' and bought everything she needs from us," Kurt and Skyler laughed a little wile speaking, "I guess she's just lonely though. I mean besides the days she sings at the bar. Well since she was a singer she's used to all of the fame and now she really has nothing to do. So I just let her continue her window shopping. I mean she's not doing any damage to business besides Joe being a little less focused. I beat you Gwen does more damage than she does."

"You know that's right," Skyler laughed. The farm started to come in sight, "Oh here we go,"

"So it's behind your house, correct?" Kurt asked making sure.

"Yep, right I'm the back. Oh and my lumber is—," Skyler paused, "Oh heck I'll be staying with you to help so I'll just show you.". They walk over to the back of the house, Jessie right behind them, and got started on the work.

End of chapter

Author Note: Forgot to mention that all these characters are from different harvest moon games. Mostly from Magical Melody and Sunshine Island. Hope you liked this Chapter and Thanks for reading! (I know that was more than a week XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skyler gets up and goes though her morning routine and leaves her too dogs to guard her house. Once she finishes all her barn house chores she walks to the back of her house. She sees the patch on the hole still I tacked.

"Well I should have known it would still hold up Kurt built it," Skyler smiles contently and walks down to the main part of town. After a wile she gets into town and starts walking towards the cafe.

"Skyler, right?" A voice says in the distance. Skyler stops and turns around to see Cliff.

"Oh hi. Yeah, you got it right," Skyler sounded shocked. She had almost forgot he had came.

"I'll never forget it. I love that name," he complimented. There's a huge silence. Skyler had just run out of things to say to this boy. He turned red and she turned pale.

"Well," Skyler couldn't believe she was going to offer this if they had nothing to talk about out here, "I was just about to have lunch at the cafe. Would you like to join me." Started to turn back to his normal skin tone.

"Yeah sure. I was just waiting for Dakota to finish her shift at the bar," Cliff answered, now back to his normal self.

"Oh, she got a job then!" Skyler smiles.

"Yeah and I think she enjoys it," He smiles back.

"Well that's just great," She pauses for a second, "here let me take you to the cafe." She leads him to a small cute little shop near the peer. They both walk in.

"Hey Katie can we get a table for too," Skyler said holding up two fingers.

"Kay, you can just sit where ever there's room Skyler. Your always welcomed here," Katie reminded her and then gets back to fiddling with something on the hostess podium.

"Hey Carl! I want my usual!" Skyler shouts towards the kitchen, "Hey what do you want to drink?" Skyler says more quietly facing back to Cliff.

"Umm whatever your getting," He shrugs.

"Make that too!" She shouts again.

"You got it, girly!" Another guy shouts back. His words come from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Here's a good spot to sit," Skyler points to a near by table and sits down. Cliff stirs down on the opposite side of the table in front of her.

"Has everyone lived here their whole live cus' everyone treats us like were the first outsiders they've ever seen. The also ask us a lot of questions about where we live and what it was like." Cliff had a confused look on his face as he asked the question.

"uh well no no some people have come before but it was a long time ago," Skyler stuttered a little wile speaking.

"Well I bet you they were asked a lot of questions," he laughed.

"Oh yeah they were asked a bunch of questions," Skyler looked around the room as she spoke. She new she was lying. She was only asked three questions and once she said her mother had no one on that island asked her a question about it again. She had guessed even though everyone knew his parents had passed away that he would take questions a little better because he was older. As long as the questions were on a different aspect of his life. He looked at her for a little. He knew she was lying.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" he asked. Skyler's body went numb. He knew what the answer was. He had figured it out. She swallowed hard. She could she in the corner of her eye Katie walk outside. Katie knew where this was heading and didn't want to hear it.

"Y-Yes yes I did," Skyler tried to keep away from eye contact she didn't want to talk about it. Cliff looked at her in the eyes as if he could read into her soul and made Skyler even more nervous. She hated lying and now he probably hates he because she had lied to him. But that was not the only reason she felt sick to her stomach.

"Skyler, I know there's a reason no one asked you many questions when you came here," Cliff's voice was warm and inviting. Skyler stared down at the floor. He grabbed both of her hands together and locked then in his, "Skyler I know what I'm doing is prying alright but I just want you to tell me because," he broke of probably because he couldn't think of a good reason why she should tell him. For some reason though Skyler wanted to tell him.

"Because like you my mom died and I think they didn't want me to cry," Skyler final answered. He looked at her and unlike the others his eyes weren't full of pity they were full of concern. He got up out of his chair and walked over to Skyler. She just looked up at him.

"Come here," he told her and he opened his arms to give Skyler a hug. She sat up so quickly had hugged him clinging to him tightly. This hug wasn't a greeting hug or a good by hug like she had experienced so much. This was a hug to save her from the pain that she would lock up inside.

"I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her," Cliff assured, "And I bet you our moms are talking right now."

"You think?" her voice was almost muffled because she had her face barred her face into his shoulder.

"I know so," Cliff answered. They held on to each other for a little wile longer and then he let her go, "You feel any better?"

"Yes, thank you" Skyler smiled.

"Any time sweetheart," he smiled back, "Oh I gotta go pick up my sister,"

"Oh ok. Carl can you gives us our drinks to go?" Skyler yells again. Carl comes out holding two drinks.

"Here you go, girly, enjoy," Carl smiles and walks back to the kitchen.

"Thanks! Here you go now let's go get your sister," Skyler says handing him the drink. Cliff takes a sip.

"Wow this is great! What's I called I'm going to get this next time," Cliff asks.

"Oh is not on the menu it's just something they make for me. I'm their favorite here. It's strawberry lemonade with actually some strawberries in it. Also a hint of soda pop to make it fizzy," Skyler described.

"Well it's amazing," Cliff complements. They make it to the outside of the bar, "here is where we part ways,"

"Yep," Skyler's about to turn away when Cliff wraps his arms round he and hugs her. He holds her really tight and then release her.

"See you later, Skyler" Cliff waves and walks into the bar. Skyler stands there a for a little bit in shock.

"What just happened?" Skyler asked herself and then walks away.

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Skyler finishes the drink she got with Cliff and realizes she has nothing else to do for the rest of the day. Thinking about what she should do she is about to walk over to Kurt's place of business but thinks if she does that ever day she would end up like Lanna. Then it hits her. She should hang out with Will because she hasn't seen him in so long and they have some catching up to do. Then she starts walking to the hotel. When she gets there she sees Will standing outside hands behind his head watching the sky.

"Hey pretty boy. How's it going?" Skyler greeted. Will turned his head and saw Skyler.

"Hey Skyler. Yeah, I'm doing great!" He answers.

"Well that's awesome," She smiles.

"Nice cup," he laughs.

"Oh this is just ummmm well," she hesitated, "I got a drink with Cliff," she tried not to say the word Cliff awkwardly it it didn't work. Will gave her a funny look.

"Cliff, huh? Didn't know he was your type," Will laughed evilly and put his hands back behind his head.

"We were talking about our moms I don't think there was any love connection," She rolled her eyes and knocked his feet of the small table. He looked up at her after his feet fell.

"Your mom, huh?" he sounded curious.

"Yeah it's nothing," Skyler shrugged.

"Ahh come on, Sky, its not nothing." Will got out his chair and stood in front Skyler, "Come on let's go for a walk." he signaled her to follow and walked down off the porch.

"Alright then," she followed him as he began to walk towards the beach, "So what is it?"

"What happened to your mom?" Will questioned

Skyler looked up at the sky, "My dad wasn't a great man and he left my mom and me a long time ago. My mother took care of me the best she could but when she got sick she couldn't even walk anymore. After she pasted away my father wanted me to come home and when I refused I came here."

"Your mother sounded like a great person," he sighed.

"She was," Skyler's gaze came back down to his.

"How come you never tell anyone?"

"No one asked," Skyler laughed.

Will laughed as well, "I suppose so. Hey follow me!" will started sprinting towards the dock.

Skyler ran after him, "Wait up!"

They both ran up he dock until the got to the end. She got up right next to Will who had stopped.

"What?" Skyler asked.

"This," Will smiled and then shoved her in the water. Screaming she splashed into the ocean. The cold pierced her skin as she hit the water. Once she stopped submerging down wards she swam up he the surface.

She breathed in the crisp air and yelled, "I hate you!"

Will began to laugh uncontrollably, "You screamed like a little girl!"

"I'm going to get frost bit in here!" Skyler said furiously, "And I do not scream like a little girl!"

Will laughed and began taking of his shoes and socks, "Coming in," he informed and he jumped in the water. Once he popped back out of the water Skyler pulled him under. He grabbed her arms and pulled them off his head. Once she let go he bolted for the surface.

"I'm gonna get you for that," he laughed and then swam after her.

"You couldn't catch me if your life depended on it," she laughed and started swimming away from him.

"You wish," he dived under the water and swam close to her. She looked around trying to find him. Will came up underneath her and then pulled her down under. Skyler closed her eyes and held her breath. Will tapped her shoulder and her eyes opened. Just as quickly as they opened she shut them. Will laughed and tapped her shoulder again. Waiting a moment Skyler fluttered her eyes and then kept them open. Will signaled her to follow and he swam down to the fish. After watching the fish for a moment they swam up to the surface for air. They burst out of the water and gulp down the air. Before they have time to think they burst out laughing and swim back to the pier. Once they get out of the water they start to shiver.

"Oh my god it's so cold," Skyler shakes.

"Lets go we got to get inside," Will picks up his shoes and bolts for the hotel.

"Hey, wait for me," Skyler yells and then chases after him.

End of Chapter

Author Note: Yes I woud toss my friend in the freezing cold ocean if they were sad too :D. Alright maybe Will doesn't act exsactly like that but you know what now he does XD. Now Thanks for Reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dakota sighs and lies down on her bed in her room. Her bother up and disappeared again and Dakota was hungry.

"huh?" Dakota sits up, "I've watched Cliff cook thousands of times I can do it," she walks down the the kitchen and grabs a bunch or random things out of the cabinet, "Uhhhh I could. . .," she sighs, "looks like I'm having cereal tonight," she turned and grabbed a bowl out of another cabinet up above he counters and grabs a bowl. After going to her fridge and grabbing the milk she pours her cereal into the bowl. Once she's got the right amount she pours the milk in and grabs a spoon. She sits on her lonely table and eats.

"This cereal taste like crap," she grunts, "It's like I can't even make good cereal," just after she finishes her cereal Cliff walks through the door.

"I'm home," he sings.

"Your dead to me," Dakota points her spoon at him.

"Are you eating rotten cereal," Cliff raises an eye brow.

"Blahhhhhhh!" she yelled and runs into the bathroom to wash out her mouth. Cliff sighs.

"If you had waited five minutes I would have made you dinner," Cliff folds his arms. Dakota spits out water in the sink.

"Well I'm impatient," she walks out of the bathroom, "What were you doing anyway,"

"I was trying to get a job, but I couldn't find one yet," cliff informed.

"You should be a chef of something," Dakota suggested but he shrugged it off, "What do you think about Joe?"

"He's taken," Cliff said bluntly.

"I meant as a friend you idiot. How do you even know that?" she questioned

"It's my curse remember," Cliff laughed.

"Well what about Skyler," Dakota put her hands on her hips,"

"She's taken too," He sighed. Dakota bopped her brother in the head.

"What are you stupid? You think I'm into women or something? I meant as a friend AGAIN," she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cliff asked.

"Why should I tell you, you never tell me?" she yelled and slams the door behind her. Cliff walks into the kitchen and moans.

"She left a mess," He runs his hand through his hair.

Dakota walks down the street humming looking for a need help sign but no one has one. She turns her head and looks at a cafe.

"huh?" she shrugged and walked down to the cafe door. Pushing the door she runs into it and the notices the pull sign and pulls the door back, "Hello?" she looks around.

"Hi," smiles a lady heavily pregnant.

"I was looking for a job is there anything I can do?" Dakota hopes. The lady walks over to Dakota and twirls her around. Her curly blond hair twirls around and Dakota gets dizzy.

"Your perfect," She smiles, "Carl, we got a new waitress," a tall blond man rushes out from the kitchen.

"Wow she's great," Carl smiles. He bows down to her and signals her to follow, "Well we have to change your clothes. You couldn't have come at a better time. As you can see my wife is really close to giving birth and then she'll have to stay home for a wile. I your here you can be the waitress,"

"You can trust me with a job like that?" Dakota spoke so shocked. Carl turned back at her and smiled.

"Well we will see won't we," Carl turned back and walked into the kitchen.

"Well what's your favorite color?" Katie asks.

"Ummm," Dakota starts to go through the rainbow but can't decided.

"Oh I know what color," Katie smiles.

"What color is it?" Dakota tilted her head.

"It's a surprise," she laughed, "today you can use your clothes and I'll teach you everything you need to know but tomorrow I will give you an outfit to wear,"

"Ok," Dakota shrugged.

"Now let's show you how things work around here," Katie walks her through the kitchen and showed her how to make fancy drinks.

"So make sure you always have good chemistry with the costumer. You want to be nice but helpful. It's a small town here so you can chat them up and talk about they're day as long as you give them there food," Katie laughed.

"Alright I'll remember that," Dakota smiled.

"So you have any questions," Katie looked at her.

"When do I start?" Dakota sounded existed. It was the first job she ever had. She didn't even care about getting money.

"I'm glad you so enthusiastic. You'll start tomorrow," Katie grabbed her bag and started towards the door, "See you then!" Dakota watched her walk out the door to her house.

"Well I beat Cliff at getting a job, that rocks," Dakota walked out of the cafe and back to her house. She hummed as she walked and looked around at all the stuff. She would have to memorize this root if she wanted to get to work everyday. After pulling her jacket closer to herself to stay warm she started breathing her warm breath into the air and laughing as she could see it in the cold air. Once she made it to her house she opened the door quietly and walked to her room. Trying to keep from walking her brother she slipped on her PJs and hopped in bed.

* * *

Wake up! wake up!

The alarm sounded and instantly woke Dakota. She yawed and went to pick out an outfit. Remembering she was going to change at work she through on something warm and walked into the living room.

"You're sure lively today. It usually takes you 20 minute to get up after your alarm sounds," Cliff calls to her. He was sitting on his favorite chair reading a book there mom recommended a wile back.

"Well I gotta go so I'll see you later," Dakota started out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cliff questioned.

"To work," she smirked and walked out the door. Down the street she hummed and almost couldn't contain her excitement. She burst through the cafe door.

"Great your here!" Katie ran over and handed her an outfit, "put this on," Dakota walked over to the bathroom and put on the outfit. Surprised it fit she walked out of the bathroom to show it off, "Wow," Katie awed. Dakota liked it. The top white with green highlights and Dakota embroidered on the left corner in green. The shirt tucked into a skirt that was green with white ends, "Look at your eyes there popping out of you face. It's perfect!" she yelled and hugged her, "Now lets get to work" Dakota turned and noticed a boy siting at one of the tables.

"Alright," Dakota tried to roll up her sleeves but noticed she had none so she just walked up to the table.

"Hi, I'm Dakota and I will serve you today," she smiled.

"I like that," The boy smiled back at her.

"What can I start you off with," She asked.

"How about some lemonade to drink," He answered politely.

"Absolutely," She turned and walked to the kitchen to pour some.

"Does he want anything yet?" Carl turned to her.

"Nope just a drink," She said grabbing a cup.

"Well alright tell me when he does," Carl flips a pancake, "Hungry?"

"Sure," she pours the lemonade. He hands he a plate and smiles.

"You can leave it in here and eat when you can,"

"Thanks," She smiles back and takes the cup to his table, "Here you are," she puts the cup down on the table.

"Thanks, Sweetheart," The boy grabs the glass.

"Anything else I can get you?" She tries to hide her flattery.

"What do you think sounds good," he smirks.

"I always like a waffle," She shrugs.

"Then I'll have that," He puts his hands behind his head. Dakota turns and then changes her mind and turns back around.

"Hey, what's your name," She questioned.

"Why?" He is obviously happy she asked.

"I'm nosy," She shrugs again.

"Well it's long but I prefer Will,"

"Will," she repeats and turns back to the kitchen.

"One waffle," She tells Carl.

"Alright well you eat up wile I cook," He says and grabs out ingredients.

"Is Will a nice guy?" Dakota asked Carl because she was to annoyed with her brother's answers.

"Yeah, I don't mind him," Carl smiles wile he continues to grab things.

"That's good," Dakota grabs a fork and starts to eat, "Really good," she looks down at her food, "This is the best thing I've ever eating, "And to think yesterday I was eating rotten cereal,"

End of Chapter.

Author note: haha at first I was going to make Dakota a side character but now I love her. Oh it may have been unclear but when Cliff says 'its my curse' he's not really cursed he just can tell really easily. Also did anyone know who the kid was before I said it was Will. I did XD. Well Thanks for Reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dakota danced around the tables picking up plates as she went. She seemed to have brought more customers since she started working. Everyday more people walked in and out. She meet a person a day.

This was going to be a good way to meet people.

A ring came behind her from the bell on the door.

"Hey, poptart," came a voice from behind. Dakota spun around to face her blonde haired friend.

"Hey, Will. Good timing rush hour just ended so you wanna help me out," Dakota asked.

"Sure," Will walked up to Dakota and held his arms out, "let me take some,"

"Alright," Dakota takes up his offer and shoves all the plates in his hand. They walk to the kitchen and he puts all the plates in the sink making a clanking noise.

"So what's up," He turns to her as she flips the sink on.

"Well as I said rush hour ended so its pretty nice just chilling out and cleaning up," Dakota shrugs and picks up one of the dishes.

"Oh ok," Will picks up a dish, "Well your dancing did look fun poptart,"

"Oh why thank you," she giggled and started washing the plate, "I'm just really happy my brother hasn't come in here and ruined it for me yet,"

"What's the story with him," Will started washing his plate as well.

"It's a long story," She sighed.

"We've got around thirty plates," He laughed, "I've got time,"

"Well we just disagree on a lot of things. My mom used to unite us but now it just kinda sucks. He comes home late and I'm hungry and I can't cook and then he's all like oh hey whats up and expecting me to be all like good I made you food and I set up you bed and blah blah blah blah blah. It's just stupid, just because I'm a woman I'm not going to be mom!" Dakota puts the plate down forcefully and grabbed the next one. Will looked over shocked at how the topic made her feel.

"You don't have to be," he smiled, "He just needs some getting used to the change in rolls. I'm sure once he finds out you have a job he'll be excisted,"

"He's never home anyway," she grunts.

"Well then," Will grabs the next plate, "Let's get to work and forget about it,"

"Alright," Dakota sings. Will seemed to say all the right things.

_Why couldn't Cliff be like that?_

Once all the dishes were done Dakota made them and easy meal and they sat down.

"Gosh I was hungry," Dakota said as she took her first bite.

"Me too," Will agreed.

"I wish you worked here too," Dakota laughed, "Then we could be a team,"

"I can't. It wouldn't work out," He shrugged.

"Have you ever had a job," Dakota questioned.

"No, my parents were rich so I never need one," He took a sip of water.

"Are they not any more?"

"Why do you ask," Will looked puzzled.

"Well you said were instead of are," she informed.

"Oh well," He paused, "I don't live with them or rely on there money anymore,"

"What happened?" Dakota was suddenly deeply engaged in his story. Will looked off to the side to think but when he looked over at Dakota's large eyes he couldn't help but laugh, "I had been sent here a wile back from my father but this last time I came with out asking,"

"Really?" Dakota couldn't believe his story.

"Yes and I don't plan on leaving this place you know," he sighed.

"Yeah I get it. We didn't really ask the rest of our family to leave and we plan on staying too," Dakota shrugged.

"Yeah. . . hey where is Carl and Katie anyway?" he asked.

"Katie's in labor," She informed.

"Oh that's good," Will smiled, "I can't wait to see her baby,"

"Me too!" Dakota imagined how cute and sweet that baby would be. Blond curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. The image made Dakota drift away into thought. Will silently watched her green eyes dream.

"Hey I was going to have a birthday for someone and I needed a host," Will asked snapping her back to reality.

"What do you mean?" she was still only half aware of what he was saying.

"I was thinking we could have the party here after closing," he offered.

"Sure! Who's party?" Dakota took the last bite of her meal.

"Skyler's," he put his hands behind his head, also finished.

"Sounds great," Dakota leaped out of her seat,"I'm going to go bake her a cake!" she yelled after grabbing her plate and walking to the kitchen. Will closed his eyes and listened to her talk all about what she was going to do and what cake she was going to bake. She ran across the room cleaning and making sure it was 'birthday worthy.' He melted away into sleep as she started singing, letting the beautiful voice take him into dreams.

* * *

Dakota fidgeted as they waited for Skyler to arrive.

"I'm so existed!" Dakota squealed.

"Me too," Kurt spoke in his small voice. He seamed to be very quite as suppose to the rest of them.

Skyler's footsteps came from right outside the door as the bell sounded. The second she stepped into the room everyone leaped out at her.

"Surprise!" They all yelled in unison. Kurt ran up and hugged her while Joe just gave her a thumbs up. Eliot and Natalie just laughed. Dakota dashed into the kitchen as everyone congratulated her. She picked up her cute sunset cake and walked back into the main room.

"Happy birthday to you~" she began as everybody chimed in, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Skyler. Happy birthday to you~" by the end of the song Dakota realized everyone had stopped to listen to her. Dakota awkwardly set the cake down on the table in front if Skyler.

"I should wish to be as good a singer as you," she joked and everyone laughed with her.

_Am I really that good?_

Skyler looked back down at her cake. It was covered in a sunset design and was engraved with the words 'Love the Sky.' Skyler closed her eyes and then opened them with a giant blow.

"What a beautiful cake," she smiled when the candles lit out.

"Thanks," Dakota giggled.

"Woohhhh cake!" Joe yelled and threw his hands up in the air.

"I'll cut it," Dakota grabbed the cake knife an cut out a big triangular slice. After plopping it down on the plate, she turned and handed it to Skyler. Dakota held it out and tilted her head into a smile, "Gotta Love the sky,"

Skyler paused emotionless for a moment as if lost in thought, "Yeah, right," she grabbed her cake and set it down. Dakota cut another slice out and handed it to Joe. Skyler stared off in space as the others took scoops of the piece into there hands. The whispered between each other for a moment and tiptoed behind her. Then they reached there hands in front and smeared cake all over her face.

"Ahhhh," she yelled and burst out laughing as the others joined in. She took part of her piece and got up, "I'm gonna get you guys."

They ran screaming around the shop and like wild monkeys and hiding from Skyler.

"Got you," Skyler laughed and grabbed Eliot. The pink haired boy flailed his arms and made a funny face.

"She's got a hostage," His twin yelled.

"And I'm gonna get you too," Skyler held her arms up to imitate a bear and ran towards her. Natalie pretended to be helpless and let Skyler grab her.

"Bleh," Natalie pretended to die.

Dakota laughed and revealed her hiding spot to the monster.

"Gahh," Skyler held her arms up again and stopped over.

"I'll protect you poptart," Will ran in front of Dakota and let Skyler smear cake all over his face. Skyler burst out laughing when she saw her friends cake covered face.

"Oh crud its 9:00," Joe saw the clock.

"Whoops that took longer then we thought," Natalie got up of the floor.

"Grandpa is not gonna be happy," Eliot sighed.

"Let's go," Skyler ran up to the cake and put a slice on the plate, "See you later," she said as the walked out the door.

"Yeah we'll head out too. We got a lot of work tomorrow," Joe yawned and walked to the door with his brother, "Bye," they waved and walked out into the darkness.

"Thanks cake face," Dakota laughed and grabbed a napkin.

"Oh no problem, poptart," Will smiled.

"Here," Dakota started wiping the cake off his face. The calm boy's face went pink and he stiffened up, "calm down it's just cake," he remained silent as she cleaned it all off.

"Thanks," He said awkwardly.

"Come on time for us to go home," Dakota walked to the door, "Coming?"

"Yep," he relaxed and opened the door for her. They walked out instantly feeling the chill. Locking the door with a shiver, they walked down the path to the houses. Silence echoed between the two of them along with sound of the owls and crickets.

"So did you have fun at the party?" Dakota asked.

"It was really good," Will turned to her with his normal look.

"That's great," she clapped, "I'm so glad I got to be a host! Oh and was my cake good?"

"Amazing,"

"Yes," she threw her fist back in triumph, "Best day ever!"

Will looked at her for a second and laughed.

"What's so funny," she folded her arms.

"Your so optimistic. It's inspiring," he admired his blue gaze drifting into thought.

"Sure that's what it is," she replied sarcastically, "I'll figure it out,"

They came up to her charming house as they spoke.

"There we are," Will bowed, "See you tomorrow my poptart,"

Dakota giggled, "We I don't have work tomorrow but I'm sure I'll see you around. Bye!" she turned and walked into her house. Plopping down on a chair she started to drift.

"Your finally home," Cliff walked up.

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Where have you been? I thought you were kidnapped or something," he interrogated her as if she had broken the law.

"I just had a party," She looked shocked, "And who could have kidnapped me we know everyone on the island."

"With our crazy family. Please, it could have been any one. Mom would be saying—," Cliff began.

"No not that crap again," she sat up and got in her brothers face, "Mom is not apart of this conversation. In fact Mom isn't apart of any conversation! She would not yell at me for not telling you I stayed late. And to be honest if she were here I still wouldn't have told you! I would've told her!" she yelled and stormed out of the house. Running through the darkness she tried to picture her Mom calming her down but she just could be anything but angry. Cliff pulled the Mom thing every time they had an argument and it was as if he was pulling straws out of her sanity. Now everything was just falling apart. Once making it far away from her home she sat down on a cold bench and let sleep take her in it's clenches.

Author note: Woohhh drama much XD. Well nothing much to say here but POPTART. Sorry I had group once called poptarts and I guess I subcontentiously remembered. So now Dakota is poptart. Yay! Well if you liked it please review. And as always Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
